Ryoko of Okayama
by ryokogems
Summary: A new and different way of seeing you favorite characters. A familiar character is a thirteen year old orphan. Who will grow to become an amazing women.


My Little multipart fanfiction in set and based in the time of horse and carriges and buggies. Where women wore those huge puffy dresses and men wore suspenders to hold up their pressed pants. Where people carried the name of their property as part of their identity. For exapmle: Peter of Luxinberg an so on. The story told her is an original that is greatly influenced by my imagination and a couple of movies. Please keep in mind that all the characters with the exception of the ones that I have created are the property of AIC and Pioneer. I hope that you enjoy this work of fanfiction as much as I enjoyed writing it. It is very different to what you are used to reading so please don't get mad. Its just a new way of reading our favorite charaters. (I got bored will the usual). So without futher adue here is my fanfic.

Ryoko of Okayama

by Putt putt.

The sun had just set below the horizon on a remote town in Tyoko. Signifying that it was time for every little girl to crawl into their beds and snuggle into their protective covers. But every night there was always one little girls who did not joinin this ritual. She preferred to stay awake far into the wee hours of the night talking to a special someone. A girl who looks exactly like she does, but can only be found in a world of reflections.

Every night she would sit atop her conformed military styled bed and stare for hours on end through the window at her bedside. And speak to what appears to be her reflection. This was her ritual whenever the sky turns dark and it's time for lights out in the dorms, the little girl will find the time to speak to her friend. And tonight she saw no reason to break that ritual.

With a low creeking noise from the old bed, she curled up on her legs to begin her conversation. "It's not good to worry Ashima. One day we'll be chosen as well. We'll find someone to love us and care for us. Just you wait and see." She quietly whispered to her friend as she reached a hand to touch the reflection of her cheek in the window.

"We just have to have a little faith," she continued as she scooted herself a little closer to the window. As if to hear her friend's response clearly. "Stop worring, all the other girls are going to find a place to, and when they do there will be no need for this orphanageany more." She assured her window buddy as she took a look at all the sleeping girls neatly packed away into their beds.

Returning a solemn gaze back to the window as if recently stuck by revelation from all the girls without a home she began to cry. And when she saw that her tears was affecting her friend, she folded her arms on the window sill and placed her head on them and continued to let them fall.

Unknown to the little orphan, there was another presence that made its way into the room, and stood at the foot of her bed.par par With a sweet voice the grown woman called towards the crying form. "Ryoko," she called. "Ryoko ... oh Ryoko my dear why the long tears?" she asked brimming with concern.

Lifting her head she wiped away the fallen tears and so did her friend, and with a quivering mouth she answered. "Oh miss Takura, if you were in my position you would be crying to." Miss Takura looked intently at the child before taking a seat next to her as she took her hands away from the window sill. "Look at me child," she said in the sweetest of tones. "Stop your crying your way to big for that. You want to end your first day at being thirteen like this?"

"No mam," she replied as miss Takura wiped a few stray tears that came running down her cheek.

"Good because I have good news little one. There's a family that wants a little girl." Miss Takura's statement was received with joy, as the once sad Ryoko leeped for joy in her bed shouting her praises.

"Shhh my child," whispered the grown woman. "Im not done yet." Ryoko quieted down and took her place next to the woman again this time full of smiles and hope. "I didn't make up my mind on who I would send, but after witnessing what I did tonight. There is no dought in my mind that I would send you."

Her last statement was received with a kiss as Ryoko and her window buddy celebrated by jumping up and down on their beds. par par "Oh Miss you won't regret sending me for one second, I promise I'll be on my best behavior."

"And as well you should be." Miss Takura said as she stood to her feet and ushered Ryoko under her covers. "Sleep tight," she whispered as she bend down to pull the covers over Ryoko giving her a tiny kiss.

"Thank you miss Takura," a now tired Ryoko said as her eyes and mind began to drift to sleep land.par par "No thank you my child." And with that she walked towards the girls bedroom door. Stoping to turn around and take in the scene before her of about twenty beds all lined ten on one side and ten on the other. All filled with little girls who might be there for days, months, and even years to come. But there was one thing she knew for sure, and that's tomorrow night they will be one resident less. And with that thought she gazed towards the window to she the reflection of a certain girl sleeping with a smile on her face.

Please review. tell me whether you like this take one the Tenchi clan

chapter 2 coming soon.


End file.
